The Hacker
by Umi-san and Starcluster
Summary: Just to let all u ppl know I made a major typeo! Shawn and Jeff are the same person and don't pay attention to it plz!! anyway keep reading ang reviewing I'l finish it ASAP
1. Default Chapter

**__**

The prologue 

The hacker slammed his computer shut angrily by the way the digi destined always stop his plans to take the digital world (duh!) and he always failed! But he wouldn't give up so easily but he needed to clear his mind so he took his laptop and headed to the park. He was walking then when he reaches the fountain he suddenly he bumps into something or someone soft and when he hit the floor he looked up and at this beautiful young girl who was helping him up and apologizing furiously. Until he said he for gave her and then she asked if he was new to this city. Of course not being very talkative he told her he was busy but if he saw her again he'd talk. 

Chapter 1

The next day Sora was going to the park for an afternoon jog just when her Walkman was blasting loudly and the part where she deep in thought she hit something and fell down when she looked up she saw a familiar face "Oh sorry I didn't see you!" Sora said "Hey didn't we bump into yesterday?" Says the young man (hacker) "Yah! And u said we'd talk!" Said Sora "Ok hi my name's Shawn and I just moved here last week." Said Shawn "Oh really? My name is Sora and I could be your tour guide if you want?" Answered Sora. " Really?! That would be great! By the way I never had such a pretty guide." Added Shawn. Sora blushed a bit, as they walked around and Sora pointing out things she looked at her watch and said "Oh no! I'm late meeting my friends! Do you want to meet them?" Asked Sora. Then Jeff hesitated and then reluctantly said "Sure why not"

At the mall all the 01 digi destined gang were waiting for Sora (Joe had exams) then Matt says "Where is she the movie starts in ten minutes and she's no where in sight!" Curiously Tai asked " Doesn't Sora always hang out with you? And she's never late." Just then Sora and a stranger were walking in and Sora greeted everyone and apologized for being late and introduced everyone to Shawn. When they were leaving to the movies Mimi pulled Sora away and said " cute guy where'd you find him? I want some of that!" Sora just giggled in response, when they reached the movie the found out the movie they wanted to see was sold out so the watched _Valentine _and so they all took their seats. (Order left to right: Kari, T. K, Izzy, Mimi, Tai, Sora, Shawn and Matt) Just when the movie was in the middle came a gross part and Sora hid on Shawn's shoulder and that made Matt a little jealous but he said nothing after all Mimi did the same to him so there was sense of defeat! The movie was over and the went to the food court and they talked they ate and when it was 9:00 Sora had go baby sit for her neighbours so Jeff offered to walk her home before Tai could. And as they saw the couple leave Kari noticed Tai was angry and she asked "Tai are you jealous of Jeff?" Then when every one stopped and listened to brother sister conversation he realized that she was talking to him and he slightly blushed and (of course) said "What of Jeff? No way!" But she knew he was.

Chapter 2

They were walking in silence for a few minutes then Shawn broke the awkward silence and said "Sora would you mind if..." "If?" Sora asked "If you would like to go out with me on Thursday?'' asked Jeff. Sora surprised and answered "Sorry but I can't go Thursday I got to help cheer Tai at his soccer game." "Friday?" Asked Jeff "No I got be at Matt's band rehearsal they need a singer." answered Sora "Saturday?" pleaded Shawn. "Sorry but I got to help Joe out at his school they need a tennis teacher." answered sorrowfully "If you didn't want to go out with me you have could said so." spat Jeff. "Listen I do want to go out with you! How about Sunday?" Asked Sora. Shawn's face lit up but he suddenly hid it with a cool look (u know the 1 matt uses) and he said "Sure but if you don't want to just say so."

Chapter 3

At the mall Mimi and the others were still there but most of them left (Izzy T .k and Kari) so when Matt got over the Sora thing they started to have fun. But when he went home he found a new message n the machine it said "Hey Matt I guess your not home. Duh but I just want to say sorry for ditching you on Wednesday so c yah later! Bye!!" Matt suddenly remembered that sorry met a new guy. "_Of course she found some one new she's smart, pretty and funny, I'm surprised she didn't find someone sooner! But she's supposed to be mine and she's in love with me right?" _Matt thought and felt much more depressed but he quickly shook it off when he heard his bro coming.

The next day Matt found himself wander to Sora's place so he thought 'what the heck' So he knocked on the door and then he heard thumping and zoom the door flew open and then he couldn't help but stare because sora was only wearing a skimpy tennis outfit(A/N: No Matt don't get tempted!! Damn you Sora!! Damn you Hell!!!! Umi-san Get OFF! *Shove* on with the story) and I think Sora wasn't expecting him cuz she freaked (literally) and when she explained she had a longer skirt at the changing room he sort of snapped out of it.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Matt found himself wander to Sora's place so he thought 'what the heck' So he knocked on the door and then he heard thumping and zoom the door flew open and then he couldn't help but stare because sora was only wearing a skimpy tennis outfit (A/N: No Matt don't get tempted!! Damn you Sora!! Damn you to Hell!!!! Umi-san Get OFF! *Shove* on with the story). And I think Sora wasn't expecting him cuz she freaked (literally) and when she explained she had a longer skirt at the changing room he sort of snapped out of it. He asked if he could walk her to the tennis courts. "So Matt what's up?" "huh? Oh nothing' just felt like talking' to _someone other_ than annoying fan girls (a.k.a. _Jun _~_^ )." "So are u gonna talk or should I? Cause I really have to hurry to practise." "I was gonna say something but if your busy..........." He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm and said "Listen Mattie if you need to talk I'm always here." "That's sweet Sora, thanks but please don't call me 'Mattie' it reminds me of Jun." *shudder* "Speaking of which......" and then they both heard a high pitched voice say *gasp* "IT'S MATTIE!!!!!!" Then the next thing she new Matt and Sora disappeared in thin (as far as she new)! Then she felt bad and left. 

"Sora.... is she gone yet?" "I think so but could not touch my ass that way." "I'm not touching your ass but don't think about holding my hand like that." "What?" Then they saw a tall figure's silhouette and then they jetted as fast as they could!

The silhouette was the parks gardener and he said "Darn I wanted them _stay _longer!" 


End file.
